Girls can be Goons
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: I know he watches, he sits and watches us skate, but no one knows why. We all assumed he was a pervert, even I did. That was until he approached me one day and I found out the he was in fact here for someone... He was here for me. (Sexual content)


**I know there is not enough of this guy in the movie and like my sister most people don't have a thing for him, but I am not going to lie he is pretty sexy. Nobody writes enough fanfictions for 'Goon'. So here it is... A smut story.**

**Ross "The Boss" X OC**

I know he watches, since the girls started using the rink before the hockey games for practice, he watches. I am usually the first one to get here, so I was the first to notice. I didn't know why 'the boss' would want to watch anyone ice skate. He was an enforcer not a figure skater. My assumption was that he was watching us because he was a pervert. My friend Opal thought otherwise, thinking that he's just lonely and wants a girlfriend. That was when she confronted him and he denied her, he laughed sarcastically at her and then got up and left, he must think that all girls want him because he's a practical bad ass on the ice, but I could beat him any day. Today, I was alone though, it was just me and him, he siting up at the top of the stadium. He wore a plaid coat with denim jeans, munching on McDonald's French fries and a hamburger.  
>I wore a tight white plush coat and denim jeans myself, I put my ice skates on and stepped onto the ice. Skating around and doing whatever. My blond hair falling over my shoulders, blue eyes beautiful amongst the bright colors, fingerless white gloves. I skated around the rink in circles aware that I was being watched I did a few twirls here and there, nothing special, the ice allowed me to think, when I skated everything left my mind, no worries, no cares. I then suddenly I heard my name.<br>"Isabella!" I stopped on the ice looking out to the owner of the voice, it was him. He was starting his way down the steps to where my things sat on the bench. "That's your name right?" I gulped and nodded my head, he could speak? The stories I have heard about him, the things I have seen.  
>"Yes, I prefer Bell though, Isabella was my mother's name." He smirked devilishly and stopped beside my things, I skated over to the wall and leaned over it.<br>"I'm-"  
>"I know who you are... You're Ross the boss." He chuckled and sat down beside my things, he better not lay a finger on them.<br>"That's me." There was a silence a he stared at me, I gulped and looked away, his eyes were amazing, the type of eyes I could look at for days.  
>"Why do you sit there?"<br>"Where?" I gestured to his usual spot, he looked over his shoulder casually, still smirking.  
>"There?" He smiled, that mustache was kind of sexy, not going to lie.<br>"I sit there..." He stood up and approached me, not much of an answer. "Because of you." My eyebrow furrowed with confusion. Me? Out of all the other woman that skate this rink, he sits there for two hours straight just for me?  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes, you." He stopped about three inches from me, slightly amused by the look on my face. Those grizzly stubbles of hair on his cheek were attractive.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I think that your beautiful." Straight forward, are we? I giggled, he must be joking, I skated backwards, this was getting awkward, he would have to do better than that to get a girl like me. Why wouyld he even want a girl like me? If he watched practice close enough, he would realize that I would rather... Deck someone in the face then skate around. So he liked a tough girl... Or as the other girls call him a Goon, I guess I was one to.  
>"You must say that to all the girls."<br>"No, just you." We started to shout because I was skating farther from him. He opened the gate and walked onto the ice, I then realizes he was wearing skates to. He started skating towards me as though it was nothing, I shouldnt be surprised he was a hockey player.  
>"You should go."<br>"Why? I can go where I want to go, be where I want to-" I raced myself over to him stopping in front of him with a slide on the ice. He just stood there, unafraid, didn't even flinch. He wasn't going to budge just yet, most men did after one conversation with me.  
>"Listen, you think your so charming and that all the other girls want you. Not me... I won't fall for your antics. All men are the same, all they want is one thing. Like I said, Go! Your a Goon, not an ice skater." I then turned away from him, feeling his grip on my arm, he pulled me roughly into him, us both nearly falling on the ice. He kissed me roughly, stealing my tongue from between my lips, I eventually moaned against his rough touch.<br>His hands at my hips, I pulled from him pushing him away from me. We stared at each other for a moment, that kiss was so good. His taste was of French fries and coke, which I thought was arousing. I took a deep breath before rushing into him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He lifted my body up slightly from the ground and skated backwards into the gate where I had left my things.  
>Our tongues swirled with an unknown ferocity that made me want him more than I ever thought I would. He lifted my thighs up and my legs wrapped around his waist, he balanced himself on the skates and fell down to sit on the bench while I straddled him. He squeezed my ass, we still held the kiss. When we pulled away, our chests were heaving and we were gasping for breath.<br>He grasped my cheek and caressed it while he stared me in the eyes, pulling me into another kiss, more passionate and smooth. I grabbed my skates and pulled them off one by one in the process. Grabbing a wad of my hair he pulled me closer, the bushels of his mustache ticking my upper lip. When my skates were off and I was in my socks, he pushed me onto the floor beside the bench.  
>He forcefully ground into me causing me to moan, the bulge in his jeans was very obvious. He growled as he pulled from my lips and unbuckled his pants, unzipping them, and then delving inside to pull out a 6 inch cock and he wasn't even fully erect yet. I unbuckled my pants sliding them down my legs, he pulled them the rest of the way down. Our body heat keeping us warm, he pushed the hem of my underwear to the side before pushing into me. My teeth gritted and I moaned, he was so big.<br>"Oh fuck!" I yelled out, maybe this was happening to fast, but you couldn't deny that both of us had dominant personalities and we both wanted this, I don't care that he is taking me on the cold ground right now, I wanted him, I guess we skipped the getting hard to get part.  
>He pushed in further, harder, making me writhe and moan beneath him. All the sexual tension needed time to be released, he pressed his lips to mine and our tongue swirled with passion, his movements grew slow and all that mattered was the attention we brought each other. He eventually sopped for us both to take a breather.<br>"You don't seem bothered by this." He said softly, our breathes still weighing on the moment.  
>"Because... If I didn't do this... I would regret it. A man who can't control his temper turns me on just to much." I corrected myself, that wasn't the truth and I knew he knew it, but it was better than nothing.<br>"Then you'll really like me when I get angry." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine I gulped as he continued his ministries pumping me in and out and causing me to grip tightly onto his shoulders.  
>"Oh fuck ba-" I flipped him over and started to push up and down on his cock while my lips found his and I let his cock impale my pleading pussy. "No baby! I'm on top!" He flipped me over again as I groaned with both annoyance and pleasure. I heard him growl as he started to move faster, his skin slapping my inner thighs, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he connected out lips once again. That feeling came back and I knew that this wasn't fucking, it was love making. I had never made love to someone before, so I didn't know how to react.<br>I finally felt an extreme pleasure, I knew the way he was grunting, he was close to. The pleasure built up and he could feel me getting to a peak. He moved his lips to my ear. "Cum for me... Cum on my hard cock... It's only hard for your sweet little pussy." He hissed in my ear, my nails dug into his shoulders and blood started sliding from the small wounds.  
>"Oh fuck..." I gasped when the feeling exploded and Ross moaned into my ear feeling me clench around him. He froze inside me, his warmth spurting into me, he then continued to pump into me, cum dripping from the corners of my pussy. I felt another explosion and my body arched into his chest.<br>"Yeah Fuck baby!" Suddenly there was another warmth, he was still hard, he was still inside of me.  
>"Fuck Vaas!" He kept moving at a quick pace until he growled and released more into me, I yelled out his name with pure ecstasy as my third orgasm hit me hard and by surprise. He then stopped, his elbows on either side of my head, my arms wrapped around his neck. Our breathes were heavy, our chests connected as they heaved gasping for air. He placed gentle kisses on my neck and breathing against my neck, he whispered. "That has never happened before Bella... We came at the same time and I loved it."<br>"I have never had three internal orgasms in one go before either." I rasped back.  
>"You must be exhausted my sweet tulip." My? What did he mean by that? I had to admit this was a clean sexy fuck, but he didn't actually want me as his and no matter how much I dreamed, it wouldn't happen... Right? He pulled out of me and stood up on his skates, stuffing his already returning erection back in his pants. He reached for my hand and pulled me up onto my feet, I stumbled slightly, pulling my jeans up and shyly staring down at the ground, he chuckled.<br>He grabbed my chin and pulled my head to look up at him. He nodded his head with what seemed to be reassurance.  
>"Friday, dinner, I will pick you up at..."<br>"Trinton Road 4355."  
>"I'll be there at 9."<br>"Why so late?"  
>"We will have all night to fuck as much as we want, no need to rush anything." He stated before turning and leaving, I gulped. What did he think he was doing? I shouldn't agree to this, I shouldn't have told him anything. "You need a ride home?"<br>"Uh..." That mustache, I couldn't get the feeling of it against my lips out of my head and he was muscular... Hot... I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey?" He waved his hand in front of me. "You awake?" I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure?" I definitely was going to have fun with this, he bit his lips to... He must have a thing for Goons.


End file.
